The Thing About Katara
by Platypuses-love-rock
Summary: Oneshot no particular pairing many hints at every Katara pairing though. It's pretty much a tribute to Katara. Aang Sokka Toph and Zuko all take a look at our favorite waterbender. T for a cuss word it's just one though so yeah.


Ok this is just a one-shot that will include every ship in that I could think of including friend ship and family ship (I stink at slash and incest is just wrong)

Ok this is just a one-shot that will include every ship in that I could think of including friend ship and family ship (I stink at slash and incest is just wrong). For those of you that are reading my This

****Means Wa

r fic I'll get

that out soon this was just bugging me so I decided to put it out there. I only own Avatar and its characters in my dreams.

* * *

**Toph**

The thing about Katara that Toph always noticed was her footsteps. Like any warrior's they were firm and confident. She was ready to fight at any moment like the rest of them. At the same time they held a certain gracefulness not unlike her mother's footsteps.

When they were in the desert she had to rely on Katara's voice. She had been the only one of the gaang to notice (Sokka being high and Aang being depressed) but Katara had been at her strongest. She knew that the trip had taken a toll on Katara, heck she still heard Katara having nightmares about it, but at the same time she knew that she wouldn't be able to comfort her Motherly friend.

"You know Katara you make one sweet deal," she said when Katara checked on her after another one of her nightmares.

"How so," Katara asked.

"You're a mother and a friend at the same time."

**Sokka**

The thing about Katara was how many guys he had to keep an eye on. Haru, Teo, Aang, Jet well maybe not Jet he was very likely dead. All the others though they stared at her when they thought nobody was looking. What they didn't know was that none of them were her type.

This wasn't necessarily a good thing seeing as they were all nice boys who wouldn't hurt her and that Sokka could easily control. Katara's type was the bad boys like Jet or well let's not go there. He was friends with Zuko now but he still didn't like the thought of Zuko getting the hots for Katara. He watched as Katara passed another sly remark at Zuko.

"Hey Sokka shouldn't we stop them," Aang questioned.

"Nah, she'll cool down in a while." He slid his arm around Suki and recounted to her the story of his little sister winning the right to train under Master Pakku.

**Aang**

The thing about Katara that Aang loved the most was how calming she always was. She was always there. One of the few constants in his ever changing life. Toph was a good base like her element she never showed fear and conquered any challenge that came her way. Sokka was like his favorite weapon, a bit goofy but dangerous and always ready to come back. Zuko also like his element was at first dangerous but when you took a deeper look was warm and useful for so many things. Katara though Katara was the crowning jewel. She was in the air, in the pool, beaches, snow, clouds; ground even in the desert there had been a bit of her that persevered through the heat.

The thing he didn't like was how many other guy's worshiped her goodness. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Haru talking with her. Flirting with her even though she obviously didn't notice, well time to show him how the master got her attention.

"Hey Katara could you take a look at my scar it's been bugging me again," he asked making sure to give Haru a victorious glance when she nodded.

**Zuko**

The thing about Zuko that confused the shit out of him was how she seemed to hate his gut's but never did anything that would actually hurt him. Sure she pulled a few sly remarks but other than that she never pushed any farther. He knew she knew how to hurt him. He knew that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone that might hurt her family. That's what mothers do right; they bite anyone they think might hurt their children. She hadn't bit him though, she had threatened to but she hadn't.

Maybe just maybe she actually trusted him. She certainly didn't like him but she might just trust him. He wished she liked him though. He could use a friend like her tonight. Tonight was the anniversary of his mother being banished. He watched as she picked up the dishes. As everybody left he stood and helped her.

"What do you want," she asked in the usual way.

"Can we talk," he asked her catching her gaze in his and letting her see it was serious.

"Ok, do want to go somewhere private?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

There you go my tribute to Katara. In case you haven't noticed Katara is my favorite character. Well her and Zuko then comes Sokka and Toph. Then Suki then Appa and Momo. Aang is somewhere in the like him but he can get annoying like Mai and Azula.


End file.
